


And Now I’m Covered In You

by midnight_melodies



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), damie
Genre: Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, You guys asked for this, also some top dani, filthy smut, first time strap on, lesbian smut, strap on, top jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: “Okay,” she starts, taking another breath, “You know the, um, gift I got you... for christmas?”“I do,” Jamie nods, spurring Dani on. “What about it?”“I just, I was thinking... maybe we could try it. If you want.”Jamie’s face breaks into a grin.“Tonight?”“If you want to,” Dani nods, then lowers her voice. “I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about it all day.”“We better do something about all that thinking then, huh?”(Dani gets Jamie a certain gift for Christmas that is really for both of them, and they try it out for the first time.)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, dani/jamie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 271





	And Now I’m Covered In You

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just pure smut so I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think as always! I love reading your comments. :) 
> 
> (and yes the title is from Ivy by taylor swift)

It’s the day after Boxing Day when Dani notices it, as she’s tidying and putting away some of their gifts. Jamie is at the store grabbing some groceries so they have some actual meals to eat rather than just chocolate and wine, so Dani is spending the afternoon cleaning up some of the post-Christmas mess. They still have a few days off work before the shop opens again, and so far they’ve been doing nothing but relaxing together and it’s perfect. 

Dani recognizes it immediately, the little box sitting unwrapped under the Christmas tree. They had left it under the tree with the rest of their presents, knowing that no one would be around to their flat so it was safe to do so. It had been left there over the past couple of days, but not forgotten.  
Definitely not forgotten. 

In fact, she remembers the exact moment Jamie had unwrapped it. It had been the last gift still to open at the end of the day, Dani had saved it until the evening. 

She had known Jamie would like it, because it was something they occasionally brought up in conversation and she had always seemed keen, but Jamie never would have bought it without Dani’s help. Not without Dani’s approval and permission and complete agreement. 

So Dani had braved the little shop on the edge of the city by herself, nerves and exciting twisting in her stomach. She wanted it just as much as Jamie, but the thought made her a little anxious, just with it being her first encounter with this sort of thing. 

She knew Jamie would never want Dani to feel pressured to do anything, so she would have waited for her to bring it up before acting on their conversations. So, out of desire and anticipation, Dani had taken it upon herself to surprise her girlfriend. 

When Jamie had opened the ordinarily wrapped box on Christmas day, Dani had watched her face closely to judge her reaction. First, her eyebrows had creased together in confusion for a quick second, then her eyes had widened as her gaze flickered back up to Dani. 

“Dani, is this a...” her voice trailed off as Dani nodded enthusiastically. 

Jamie picked up the item, inhaling a slow, deep breath at the feel of silicone in her hands. She tried to control herself as images of how they would use this flooded her mind. She was certainly surprised that Dani had purchased this on her own accord, but it was a surprise Jamie was definitely okay with. 

“Is it okay?” Dani had asked, taking Jamie’s silence as a sign that maybe she’d done something wrong, or Jamie hadn’t actually wanted this as much as she’d thought. 

“Is it wrong? If.. if you don’t like it I can take it back, it’s no problem, I just thought since-“

Dani’s stammered trail of unnecessary worries was cut off by Jamie leaving forward and catching her lips in an intense kiss. She hummed in surprise, reaching up to hold Jamie’s face. 

When they pulled apart, Jamie looked at the blonde with a loving gaze. 

“I love it.” she assured her. “I reckon you’re gonna love it too,” she grinned, kissing Dani again. 

They still hadn’t used it, as they’d been too tired after Christmas and had pretty much been in a coma of wine, chocolate, and back to back movies. 

However, the thought of that little box under the tree hadn’t left either of their minds. Jamie, being her, wanted to wait for Dani to bring it up. She didn’t want to rush into anything, and was content with whatever Dani wanted. 

So, as Dani tidied the apartment, she brought the box to the front of the tree so it would be easy to access should Jamie agree that tonight was a perfect night to try it. 

If she was being honest, Dani practically ached at her centre every time she thought about what they would do with it. How it would feel inside her. How Jamie would look. How it would effect them both. She wondered these things, having never used any kind of toy before, but she was confident that Jamie would guide her through like she had with all Dani’s previous firsts experiences. 

It wasn’t that there was anything missing from their sex life, not at all. Both  
women were more than satisfied by each other, they simply wanted to try something new. Dani longed to have Jamie in every way she possibly could, and craved new adventures with her. If they didn’t like it, that would be fine with them. But if they did... well, Dani couldn’t imagine being any more pleasures by Jamie than she already was, but she was willing to find out if it was possible. 

Just as she’s putting away the last clean dish from the sink, Dani hears the door to their apartment open, followed by the familiar clink of the key falling into the little bowl on the side table. She turns to greet Jamie, taking a couple of grocery bags from her arms and carrying them to the counter. 

“Hey, love,” Jamie smiles, setting the rest down and starting to unpack the food. “Wow, it’s bloody spotless in here, you know you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted to,” Dani assures her. “How were the shops?” 

“A nightmare, honestly,” Jamie sighs. “Busy as shite, but luckily we should be set for another week with this. Be quieter after the holidays I reckon.” 

Dani hums in agreement, then there’s a moment’s silence while they put away the groceries. 

“What are you thinking for dinner tonight?” Jamie asks, setting a carton of milk onto the fridge door shelf. “I got a couple boxes of pasta, maybe-“ 

“Jamie.” 

Dani doesn’t necessarily mean to interrupt her, not really. It’s just that she hasn’t been able to keep that little box out of her mind all day, she’s built up scenarios already and she thinks she could come apart just by thinking about them long enough. However, she doesn’t want that to happen, so she reckons it’s just better to ask for what she wants directly. It has definitely done wonders for both of them in the past. 

Jamie closes the fridge and turns to Dani, her face crinkled. 

“Everything all right, Poppins?” 

Dani doesn’t answer, just tries to gather her thought and turn them into words with a deep breath. Jamie takes a step closer, concerned. She rests a hand on Dani’s arms and strokes gently. 

“Something on your mind, baby? You can tell me, always.” 

Dani breathes out a laugh, pressing a quick kiss to Jamie’s lips in reassurance. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s nothing serious, I just.... I’ve been thinking...” 

Jamie looks at her expectantly, ready to listen to whatever she has to say. Dani is just having a little trouble figuring out how to say it. 

“Okay,” she starts, taking another breath, “You know the, um, gift I got you... for christmas?” 

Jamie’s forehead creases in thought for a second, and Dani nods towards the tree. Jamie follows her eyes, which fall on the little box, untouched since being opened.  
The brunette’s eyebrows raise, hoping this is going where she thinks it might be, but also accepting that it might not be, which is fine. 

“I do,” Jamie nods, spurring Dani on. “What about it?” 

“I just, I was thinking... maybe we could try it. If you want.” 

Jamie’s face breaks into a grin. 

“Tonight?” 

“If you want to,” Dani nods, then lowers her voice. “I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about it all day. Well, you, but also it...” she blushes. 

“We better do something about all that thinking then, huh?” Jamie steps in closer, just inches away from Dani’s face now.  
“I’d love to try it, I was just waiting for you to bring it up so you wouldn’t feel pressured or anything.” 

“Of course I want to try it,” Dani laughs, because of course Jamie would wait for her. “I bought it, remember?” 

“Mmm how could I forget?” Jamie asks against her lips, before leaving in for a lingering kiss. 

They make it through dinner, a pasta that Dani whips up quicker than she’s ever made dinner before. She spills some sauce in the process and Jamie laughs. 

“Slow down there, cowboy,” she teases her, grabbing a cloth to wipe it up.  
They’re both hungry, and not just for pasta. 

Once they’re done eating, Jamie is washing the few dishes as Dani puts away the leftovers. 

Dani can’t help it, she’s waited long enough. The entire day, and also her whole life, in a way. She walks towards Jamie, who’s drying her hands on a towel, then presses her into the counter, kissing her hard. 

Jamie hums in surprise, her hands coming up immediately to pull Dani’s body against her own. Their kiss alone is enough to make Dani grind her hips against Jamie’s though after just seconds, with the other woman biting her bottom lip and slipping her tongue into her mouth. Jamie moans when Dani’s hips move against her own, and she can’t resist sliding her hands down to squeeze her ass. 

After a minute, Jamie pushes off the counter to move them both backwards. Without breaking their kiss, she manoeuvres them into the living room, stumbling just a little on the way. 

Jamie steps away and bends down to retrieve the box from under the tree, tucking it under her arm. Dani watches her every move, and feels heat rise within her at the thought of what’s about to happen. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Dani breathes, grabbing Jamie’s hand and practically pulling her to their room. 

The sun has just gone down so their bedroom is lit only by the lamp beside their bed, along with the string of fairy lights hung above the window. 

Jamie presses Dani against the wall and kisses her hungrily, nipping at her bottom lip. When Dani lifts her arms, she slides her sweater off with ease, and then helps Dani undo the buttons of her own flannel shirt. 

After a few minutes of this, kissing and tearing off clothes, they’re both naked and their bodies press against one another. 

“Jamie,” Dani pants, waking them back towards the bed. 

Jamie knows what she means, knows it’s time. Dani pushes her down so she’s sitting on the edge of the bed, then sits beside her. 

Dani picks up the box, then reconsiders and hands it to Jamie. She’s sure she has more experience with this, Dani doesn’t even really know the logistics. 

“Are you sure?” the brunette asks, as she always does before something new. She needs Dani to know that she’s in control of the situation, always. 

“Yes,” Dani nods, “So sure.” 

Jamie opens the box, removing the purple silicone item and holding it in her hands. She takes out the harness as well, then sets the box on the bed. Even though it’s just separate pieces and not on anyone yet, the toy still makes Dani’s breath hitch. 

“So how do you want this to work?” Jamie asks, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Dani to call the shots. 

“I want... I want you to fuck me,” Dani says matter of factly. 

Jamie breathes out a laugh, brushing a soft kiss against Dani’s lips. 

“I reckon I can do that,” she smirks, standing up.

Dani watches intently as Jamie slides the harness up her legs, tightens it so it fits around her hips, then attaches the toy.  
Jamie reaches for a tiny bottle inside the box, which Dani recognizes, and watches with wide eyes as Jamie spreads the clear liquid along the toy. 

It’s enough foreplay for Dani, she thinks as she lets out a soft moan, trying not to fall apart then and there. 

“Fuck, Jamie,” Dani whispers as Jamie returns to the bed, gently pushing Dani back and settling over her. She sits, straddling Dani’s hips and letting the toy rest between them. 

Out of curiosity, Dani reaches forward and runs her hand along the silicone. It’s strange, having another thing between their bodies when she’s used to just Jamie, but this whole situation is irresistible. 

And so is the moan that escapes Jamie as Dani moves her hand up and down the length of the toy, taking it in. It’s not attached to Jamie’s body, exactly, but the sight of Dani feeling her up still effects her as if it was. 

“Jesus,” Jamie gasps as Dani pulls her down on top of her and kisses her. “It’s gonna be hard for me to hold on long enough, I reckon.” 

Dani grins against Jamie’s lips, her hands sliding to the back of her thighs to keep her close. She can feel the toy against her centre, just lightly as they kiss, and she already likes it a little too much.  
Then Jamie rolls her hips down onto her, and oh god. Dani is pretty sure she’s absolutely soaked, which will only help the matter. 

She grips Jamie’s body harder, grinding her own hips up to feel more of the toy between them.  
Sensing Dani’s growing urge, Jamie slips a hand down and towards Dani’s centre, gasping with the wetness she’s met with. She circles her fingers around Dani’s clit, earning soft moans from the blonde. 

As much as they both want Jamie to just fuck her senseless right there, Jamie knows that she needs to go slow with this. She doesn’t want to mess it up, and wants Dani to be as comfortable as possible. 

“Jamie...” Dani breathes between kisses, “I need you inside me.” 

“Mmm what do you say, baby?” Jamie asks, partly because she wants to hear Dani say it and partly because she wants to be extra sure that she really wants this. 

Oh, Dani thinks, so Jamie is in a teasing mood and she technically has all the power. Dani is screwed. 

Jamie pushes her hips down and hears a low moan from the other woman’s mouth. 

“Oh god... please Jamie, I need to feel you inside me, I want to know how you feel... please.” 

The sound of Dani begging makes Jamie groan, and she shifts to line the toy up with her entrance. She watches Dani the whole time, wrapping a hand around the base of the toy and waiting until she hears a strangled “Jamie, please,” before she starts to slide inside. 

She goes slow, gaging Dani’s reaction with each move, which is immediate. 

At first, Dani’s eyes squeeze shut and she hisses from the stretch as Jamie slides into her. Then, a long, low moan rises from her throat until the toy is fully inside. 

“Is this okay?” Jamie asks, not daring to move until Dani is ready. 

Dani closes her eyes and nods, breathing out a yes. She holds onto Jamie’s hips, encouraging her to move, so she starts to very slowly. 

“Oh fuck, Jamie,” Dani groans immediately, biting her lip as Jamie slides in and out of her. It hurts maybe once or twice, then Dani relaxes and lets her desire completely take over. 

Jamie is still moving slow, and Dani appreciates it but her entire body is craving more. She needs more. She knows Jamie is holding back to wait for the go ahead, she can tell by the strangles little noises coming from her throat. 

“Babe... faster, please...I-I can take it“ Dani breathes, pulling Jamie’s hips to make her move quicker. Jamie obeys, hips thrusting faster and Dani lets out a filthy moan. 

This is a completely new sensation for both of them, used to just each other’s tongues or fingers, but now that they’ve felt it it’s like they can’t get enough.

Dani savours this, being so full of Jamie that it almost hurts in the best way possible. She moans with every thrust of the toy, feeling herself inch closer to her orgasm every time. 

Jamie breaks away from where she’s kissing Dani’s neck for a second, to glance down and she groans at the right. She watches as the length of the toy slides in and out of Dani, listening to the noise it makes, and god it’s addictive. 

The last thing Jamie wants to do is push Dani, so when she feels her own arousal building with the urge to speed up, she holds herself back. 

Eventually, though, Dani tangles a hand in Jamie’s hair and pulls her back down into a bruising kiss, her other hand still guiding Jamie’s hips where she wants them. 

“Oh fuck,” Dani moans loudly, hips now canting up to meet the toy as it slides into her again and again. “I need more, more, Jamie... please oh god please-“ 

Jamie gives Dani what she asks for, thrusting her hips faster and harder. The blonde cries out immediately, clearly satisfied with the change in pace. 

“Fuck yes! Right there, just like that... fuck don’t stop Jamie!” 

“Jesus,” Jamie pants, even more turned on by the sounds coming from her girlfriend’s mouth. She feels sweat forming on her forehead with the exertion of fucking Dani like this, but she doesn’t dare slow down. 

Dani’s head falls back into the pillow and her eyes squeeze shut. Jamie takes advantage of this, kissing and sucking down her neck and chest while she fucks her. 

She can tell Dani isn’t going to last much longer, by the way she’s practically pulling Jamie’s hair and cursing like a sailor. Jamie is always amused and incredibly turned on by her girlfriend’s dirty mouth, but she doesn’t think she’s ever head her swear this much before. Or perhaps just not this loudly. 

Jamie feels herself teetering on the edge as well, the harness rubbing her in just the right places as she thrusts, but she tries her best to hold off for Dani. 

“Fuck! Jamie, I’m gonna.... you’re gonna make me come-“ 

“Yes, that’s it baby, come for me,” Jamie hums into her ear, pushing even harder into Dani and reaching a hand between them to swipe her thumb over her clit. 

In seconds, Dani is crying out louder than Jamie has ever heard, her fingernails digging into Jamie’s back so hard she hisses. She’s clinging to her, back arching and hips lifting off the bed as she falls apart. 

Jamie devours the string of profanities mixed in with her own name as she slows down insider her, guiding Dani through her orgasm. She lays soft kisses along Dani’s neck, closing her own eyes and letting her own desire to finally take over. 

“Fuck, Dani, I’m coming,” Jamie mumbles, the feeling of friction against her own clit combined with the sight of Dani falling apart around the toy is enough to do it for her. Biting into Dani’s shoulder, Jamie comes hard, still moving inside her. 

When Dani’s cries are worn out and Jamie is so exhausted she can’t move any more, she stills her hips and collapses onto Dani.  
Both women are still panting, recovering from the earth-shattering orgasms they just experienced. 

“Jamie,” Dani breathes, catching her breath. “That was....” 

“Fucking incredible. For both of us.” Jamie grins, pressing a soft kiss to Dani’s lips. 

“Mhmm,” Dani hums in agreement, pulling Jamie closer to her. 

Jamie shifts, moving to pull out of Dani, but the blonde whines and grabs her wrist. 

“Stay,” she whispers. “I just... can you stay for a minute?” 

“Course I can,” Jamie smiles softly, laying back down to kiss Dani again.

This was a new sensation for Dani; she felt both entirely full and yet somehow still aching for more. She didn’t want to push Jamie, but she knew she was pretty much always up for whatever Dani wanted. 

She kisses Jamie harder, sucking her bottom lip and hoping maybe she’ll get the message. When Dani’s hips grind upwards on their own accord, she certainly does get the message. 

“Again?” Jamie asks with a breathy laugh, amused and so turned on by how Dani is so open about when she wants more. 

“If that’s okay,” Dani confirms against the other woman’s lips, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. 

“Always,” Jamie says quickly. “I just... I might need a minute, Poppins.” 

Dani nods, knowing Jamie put in a lot more physical work than her this evening. She thinks about how she can change that. 

“Well you really don’t have to do much, for what I have in mind,” Dani whispers into her ear. 

“Is that right?” Jamie asks, lifting an eyebrow. “And what would that be?” 

“I want to ride you.” 

Jamie’s eyes widen as she inhaled a sharp breath, heat building between her legs at that sentence alone. 

“I’m definitely not gonna stop you there, baby.” 

Jamie slides out of Dani carefully, then allows Dani to roll them over so she’s on top. 

They kiss for a minute, Dani kissing down the brunette’s neck and chest, leaving marks when she can’t help herself. Jamie reaches to grip Dani’s hips, pulling her close and squeezing her ass. 

At this, Dani lets out a soft moan and grinds down onto Jamie, the feeling of the toy against her sending shivers down her body. She finds it slightly crazy that she’s already this desperate even though she came just moments ago, but the things Jamie makes her feel always surprise her. 

Dani sits up where she’s straddling Jamie’s hips and moves her legs a little wider apart. With Jamie’s hands steady on her hips, she slowly lowers herself down onto the toy, holding the base with one hand. 

The groan that falls from deep within Dani’s throat as Jamie fills her up again is absolutely filthy, and makes the brunette growl under her breath. 

In just seconds, Dani is moving against Jamie, watching as the toy slides in and out of her wet centre. 

“God, you feel so good,” she breathes, one hand falling to Jamie’s shoulder for some extra balance. She has a feeling she’s going to need it. 

Dani is suddenly desperate, she doesn’t need slow or careful. What she needs is hard and fast, and release. 

She moves her hips faster, grinding down harder onto Jamie until she’s practically bouncing up and down on the toy. 

Jamie watches, breathless, guiding Dani with steady hands and encouraging her every move. 

“Fuck, that’s it baby... just like that. Come on, harder for me, I know you want it.” 

Dani groans, letting her head fall back as she fucks herself down onto Jamie’s length. 

“Jamie, I... oh fuck, I’m close already...” 

“Good girl, come on,” Jamie spurs her on with dirty praise, lifting one hand from her hip to tease a nipple between her fingers. 

“Come on baby, faster... that’s it, ride me, fuck you’re such a good girl. You love riding my cock, don’t you babygirl? Love having me inside of you, filling you up-“ 

“Fuckkk!” Dani groans, her eyes falling shut as she fucks herself even harder down onto the toy, gripping Jamie’s shoulders for leverage. 

“Come for me baby, let go,” Jamie whispers, and with a few more thrusts Dani is crying out again. 

She falls forward, hips still moving, and wraps her arms around Jamie. Nuzzling her head into Jamie’s neck, Dani lets her body slow down, realizing she’s finally exhausted.  
She reckons they’ll both be sore in the morning, but it’s definitely worth it. 

When Dani’s breathing has returned to a somewhat normal rhythm, she slides off of the toy and settles beside Jamie. 

The other woman shifts so she can undo the harness and slide it down her legs, tossing it off the bed and settling back down next to Dani. Both of them are sweaty and exhausted and she doesn’t want Dani to get a chill, so Jamie pulls the blankets over their naked bodies as they tangle together. 

“Good?” Jamie asks, pulling Dani into her chest and kissing her forehead. 

“More than good,” Dani smiles. “That was fucking amazing, Jamie.” 

“Have to agree with you there, Poppins,” Jamie says with a smirk. “That is definitely my favourite gift I’ve ever gotten.”


End file.
